


When Their Stray Returns

by sanguisuga



Series: Aberrant Fragments [12]
Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Caring Dominant, Cock Slut, Collared sub, Deepthroating, Dirty photos, Double Penetration, Edgeplay, Enthusiastic Consent, Erectile Dysfunction, Established John Watson/Greg Lestrade, Face-Fucking, Facials, Joltostrade, Multi, PWP, Rare Pairings, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sholstrade, Threesome - M/M/M, Two Masters One Pet, d/s dynamics, over the knee spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguisuga/pseuds/sanguisuga
Summary: A straight-up bit of explicit porn that popped into my head between Greg and John and Major James Sholto...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had the beginning of a proper story set up for these three, but for whatever reason it sort of fizzled out. But I still think this combo has great potential, and while I was on a plane coming home this week, this popped into my head and I spit out nearly 7k almost immediately. So I decided that I would go ahead and post it to share the porny goodness. This is just a taster, and I'm not sure how long it will be by the time I'm done, but I'm sure going to enjoy the ride! 
> 
> Hope you all do too!

Greg paused as he walked into his flat, slowly removing his leather jacket as his unexpected visitor carefully slid off the sofa and arranged himself on his knees next to it. He pulled out his mobile as he slipped his shoes off, eyeing a small overnight bag and the neatly folded stack of clothing on top of it as he waited somewhat impatiently for John to answer.

“Hullo, love. What’s up?”

“Are you free to speak privately, John?”

There was a quiet clunk in his ear as John’s mobile was set down, and an even quieter click as of a door closing securely. “I am now.” Greg grinned at John’s voice, breathy with anticipation.

“Right.” Greg pushed a button and held out his phone. “You’re on speaker, alright?” He waited for John to acknowledge with a small hum. “Our stray has made his way back to us, love.”

“Oh, but what a lovely surprise. And did he bring...” Greg quickly snapped a picture of their pet sitting pretty and naked, the collar that they had gifted him with on his last visit held gently in his teeth. “What a good boy. Go ahead and put it on him, please.”

Greg slipped the collar around their pet’s neck, ensuring that it wasn’t too snug and dropping a kiss on the top of his head before taking another photo. “Isn’t he beautiful?”

John hummed again, a small amount of strain in his voice. “The loveliest pet in all creation.” 

Greg tugged on the collar so that the tag hung neatly in the hollow of their pet’s throat and ran his fingers over his mouth, slipping two in and dragging them against his tongue before removing them. “Alright. Tell us what you need, then.” Their pet hesitated as he blinked up at Greg’s face, his vocal cords locking down around the word as his head subconsciously followed the path of his fingers.

“James.” He jumped slightly at the barked tone of command coming from the phone, biting his bottom lip. “Speak.”

“D-discipline, Sirs. I need to be - um - used.” James ducked his head. “Please, Sirs.” 

He shivered pleasantly as the thick fingers that had been combing through his hair tightened down, as Greg bent down to his ear to nuzzle at it. “There’s our dirty boy.”

John cleared his throat, a small amount of regret coming through in his voice. “I’m stuck here at the clinic for another few hours at least. Greg, you give our pet a good thrashing, and I’ll see to him once I get home. If he’s very good, go ahead and give him the new toy we bought for him, hm?”

“Oh, yes... Do you think tonight?”

“Perhaps. Just so you’re not on a hair trigger, I’ll allow you to get off. Just once, mind you.”

James tilted his head curiously as Greg turned a wicked grin on him. “Understood.”

“I’ll grab takeaway on the way home. Take your time.” There was a muffled knock, and John sighed regretfully. “Have fun.”

“I’ll send photos to cheer you up a bit, how’s that? Just make sure you’re alone when you open them!” Greg made a kissy noise at his mobile.

“Heh. You’re so good to me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do heed the tags, and please do comment!
> 
> Kisses!

Hanging up, Greg slipped his phone back into his pocket and held out a hand for James to grasp. There were some days that they liked to watch their pet as he crawled around on his hands and knees, but they were both also aware that their dear pet had limitations due to his injuries, and since this promised to be an extended session, all care was to be taken.

James seemed aware of this as well as he took advantage of the proffered assistance rather than petulantly shrugging it off, allowing Greg to carefully pull him to his feet. His fingers trembled slightly as he was tugged in the direction of the bedroom, waiting patiently as Greg arranged himself at the foot of the bed. James obediently laid himself arse-up across Greg’s spread knees as he was directed, balancing with his arms as he was arranged to his Sir’s satisfaction. 

His breath hitched slightly as Greg began to manipulate his flesh, kneading and pinching and scratching idly at the lean but surprisingly round globes of his arse. “I’ll only be using my hand, since we have other plans for you tonight.” He grabbed at James’ hair and pulled his head back. “As always, if you start to feel any odd tingling or numbness, you will safeword immediately.”

James nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

“Got to make sure you’re kept in good working order - John would take it out of my hide if I broke his favourite plaything.”

James’ small huff of laughter was cut off with the first strike, a glancing blow bouncing off the fleshiest part of his right cheek. As Greg warmed up his bottom, James concentrated on keeping his breath steady and also on keeping his balance with the tips of his toes and fingers. It became a little more difficult as Greg raised his arm higher and higher, bringing his hand down with increasing force, deliberately striking the same spot over and over to bring out the best colour. 

James’ breath became erratic, small whines and moans pushing through with each exhalation. Almost subconsciously, he began to wriggle and writhe over Greg’s lap, his legs subtly pushing his glowing bum up ever higher into each of his Sir’s haphazard strikes, his arse-cheeks clenching with each blow. 

He started to slip from his precarious perch, whimpering as Greg grabbed hold of his hip and yanked him back into place. James tried to help by pushing up with his right arm, using a weak grip on Greg’s trouser leg to readjust himself. His Sir tutted quietly and reached down to pull his arm into the small of his back, tucking him in closer to his body as he took hold of his waist securely. 

With James’ weakened left side pulled flush into the shelter of Greg’s body, he let himself go utterly limp, only jerking with each additional strike, moaning out his pleasure at the tenderness of his arse and the warmth radiating from his abraded flesh. He grinned down at the floor as he listened to the harshness of his Sir’s breathing, extremely proud of the hardness he could feel pushing into his side. James began to writhe a bit more forcefully at the thought of being put to his purpose, inciting swifter and stronger strikes as he deliberately rubbed against his Sir’s erection. 

Greg took a moment to dig his nails into the tender flesh of their pet’s arse, testing how soft and pliant it was. He licked his lips as it offered up virtually no resistance, as it turned white from the pressure of his fingers and then immediately filled with blood again. “So fucking beautiful...”

James moaned at the sound of his Sir’s voice, low and gravelly and trembling with suppressed need. He whined out an approximation of “Please,” his head hanging low as sweat dripped down onto the carpet. He nearly flopped onto the floor as Greg loosened his hold, gently guiding him until he was properly situated on his knees next to him. 

“What was that, pet?”

James whined through his nose, keeping his eyes focused on Greg’s sock-clad toes. His Sir knew what he wanted, of course, but he liked it when James lost his grip on his prim and proper military bearing, when he was reduced to begging for it like a dirty slut.

James swallowed hard as Greg lifted his face, his fingers firm on his jaw, forcing him to make eye contact. “Pet. Say again?”

_“Unh.”_ James let go of the tension in his neck, putting all of his trust into the man leaning into him to keep him upright. “Please, Sir. Please use me - I want to make you feel good.”

“Oh, but that’s not all, is it?” Greg smiled gently, his eyes wicked and dark. “Come on, now. Tell Sir what you really want.”

James took in a soft breath, his tongue trembling in his mouth. “Your cock, Sir. I want to suck it. I want to feel you all hot and hard against my tongue, I want to feel you deep in my throat, cutting off my air. I want to smell you and taste you and feel you inside me. Please, Sir. Please fuck my mouth.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, but what an eager little pet... Aren't our boys just the luckiest?
> 
> Kisses to all my lovelies - please do comment!

Greg leant back slightly, keeping James’ posture off-kilter with his grip. He tilted his head and pursed his lips. “Hm. Not quite sure you deserve it just yet, pet.”

James sobbed quietly, ignoring the single tear tracking down his face. “Please I need it please feed me your gorgeous cock make me smell of you oh Sir _please_...” He closed his eyes and sobbed again, swallowing the rest of his tears as gentle fingers wiped at his face. “Please.” His voice was cracked and desperate with need, but he simply didn’t care. 

Taking in a solid breath, James opened his eyes and daringly looked up at his Sir’s face. His belly twisted at the look of absolute devotion in those deep brown eyes, at the determined set of Greg’s jaw. He fought the quivering of his chin as Greg leant back in, running his lips over his cheek, his forehead. He eagerly suckled at the fingers that were put to his mouth, striving to demonstrate his talent, no matter how intimately familiar his Sir was with it already.

“Oh, but those big blue eyes of yours, pet... You know I simply can’t resist them.” Greg sighed lustfully. “Especially when they’re looking up at me over my fat cock stuffed between your lips.” 

James gurgled low in his chest, happily letting a bit of spit slip out from the corner of his mouth. He put the weight of his body back onto his knees as Greg used the fingers in his mouth to push him into position. He whimpered as they slipped free, ducking his head as he got a stern look at the unseemly noise. James kept his eyes on the carpet as his Sir shifted a bit closer to the corner of the mattress, tossing a pillow down on the floor between his feet as he positioned himself in front of the full-length mirror that had been set up next to the bureau.

James shivered with delight at the sound of a zip being drawn down, at the small groan of relief that meant Greg’s aching cock had been freed. “Come, pet.” Cautiously going down on hands and knees, James slowly crawled toward his Sir, taking note of any unusual stiffness or pain, since he knew he would undergo a brief health check before being allowed to resume play. Other than his incredibly tender arse, he felt that he was in perfect working order, and he gave a small nod at Greg’s silent enquiry as he settled between his spread thighs, positioning himself on the pillow that had been so thoughtfully provided.

His Sir ran his fingers through his hair and gave him a conciliatory peck on the forehead before drawing him in closer to his groin. They both sighed at the first delicate sniff, as James stuck his nose at the base of Greg’s cock, mouthing at the soft skin of his scrotum. His movements were restricted by the fact that his Sir had simply pulled everything out of the flap of his boxers, but of course there was a bit of an extra thrill in being totally nude while the man you were servicing was not. 

James moaned quietly as Greg ground up into his face, smearing a bit of pre-come over his cheek in the process. Of course he enjoyed taking both of the men who controlled him into his mouth, but it was Greg’s cock that he truly craved on his tongue. Not that John wasn’t averse to a solid face-fuck, but he would usually wait too long before slipping into James’ mouth out of some mistaken sense of his own lasting power and as a result, he would be far too eager to get off that he never lasted beyond a couple of minutes.

Greg, though - he appreciated James’ instinctive admiration of a fine specimen, liked to sit back and watch as his cock was worshipped reverently. He liked the small kisses and the lazy suckling, the long licks and gentle nips. He also liked to take his time, ensuring that James’s throat would easily open wide for him, so he could really get in there nice and deep, relishing the spasms of his pet’s neck muscles as he tried not to choke on him. Greg always gave his pet the time he needed to sniff and lick and rub to prepare himself for the impending trial, gently caressing the back of his neck with his beautifully thick fingers as James worked at him.

Once James had warmed himself up, sliding down as far as he could go without assistance, Greg would then take control, holding his head firmly in place as he took what he needed, as he used him like the dirty little cocksucker he was. James shivered in delight at the thought, making greedy little _‘mm-mmm-mm’_ noises as he swirled his tongue over the fat head of his Sir's glorious cock. With only the tightening of the fingers on his neck as a warning, he went limp as the hard flesh on his tongue was forced in deeper, his eyes rolling back in pleasure even as he gagged quite soundly.

James let the tears drip from his eyes as his head was held down, giving himself over to the familiar if heavy sense of dread that accompanied the welcome lack of oxygen. He didn’t try to pull away, not even when his head started to spin, nor when black spots began to dance at the edge of his vision. He just opened his mouth wider, forcing the muscles in his throat to relax.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did tag 'cock slut', yeah? Yeah - good, good.
> 
> Heh. Kisses, bubbies - please do comment!

“Fuck.” Greg held James down just a moment longer before pulling him off his cock, rubbing between his shoulder-blades as he panted for breath. “You’re truly a master at your craft, pet.” James blushed and looked up through the blurriness in his eyes, unshed tears that would certainly fall well before his Sir was done with him. He ducked his head again as Greg bent over him, sliding his hand down and grasping hard at his inflamed arse as he studied their profiles in the mirror. “And, oh - what a lovely picture you make.”

Greg awkwardly fumbled at his trouser pocket, digging out his mobile. “I promised John some photos, didn’t I?” James nodded as he nuzzled at his Sir’s erection, breathing in the scent of his musk and sweat, rubbing it against his cheek. Greg hummed his appreciation as he took in the view in the mirror, aiming his phone at their reflected images. “Can you spread a bit wider, pet? Oh yes - and dip your spine, tilt up that fine red arse of yours.” James blushed as he obliged, presenting himself as prettily as he could for their absent partner. 

He took a quick peek over his shoulder after the click of the camera, blushing even harder at the sight of the upside-down heart of his arse, the swollen flesh glowing bright pink in the harsh overhead light and the dark area down low and between hinting at his willing hole. Greg’s thighs gave his torso a little squeeze of reassurance as he turned away from the unsightly mess that was his left side, the skin looking like nothing more than melted plastic. With a little tug on his collar, Greg fed his cock back into James’ eager mouth, silently tilting his chin up so he could snap another obscene photo. “John’s absolutely gonna cream his jeans when he sees how gorgeous you are right now.” 

James’ nose wrinkled slightly as he chuckled around his hefty mouthful, gently and slowly bobbing his head as he sucked languidly. Greg threw his mobile on the bed behind him and took hold of James’ neck again, guiding him wordlessly. He let out a muffled moan as his throat was stuffed full once more, humming as his Sir cursed quietly and pumped his hips a few times. James blinked as he was pulled off again, licking his lips as he realised that Greg was using his mouth to take him to the edge of his orgasm before deliberately holding off. 

His Sir nodded down at him as he took in a few solid breaths, letting the twitching of his cock settle down before angling it back toward his pet’s mouth. James took it in gently, sinking down low and coming back up with only the lightest of suction. He looked up for approval, his chest expanding with warmth at the small smile at the corner of Greg’s lips. “Yes, that’s perfect - just like that, pet. Nice and easy.” He winked as James pulled off, ducking down to suck on and hum around his bollocks. “I’m going to be playing with you for a good long while before John gets home - gotta make sure I come nice and hard now so I’m not tempted to take you again later.”

James shivered with delight, boldly meeting his Sir’s eyes and whispering against his hard flesh. “I wouldn’t tell.”

Greg laughed softly as he slipped back into his mouth. “You and I both know that he’d deduce it in a flash. He’s picked up far too many tricks from that mad flatmate of his.” 

James shrugged in an offhand way, conceding the truth of it but not particularly fussed. However he could deliver satisfaction, that was what he was here for - that was what  _ he _ needed from these occasional visits. However either of his Sirs wanted to take him, once or thrice or ten times in a row, he would happily lay himself out and beg for it each time, no matter how whorish it made him seem. He was their pet, after all - their obedient and willing plaything.

Greg threw his head back as he pressed James’ head down firmly, rolling his hips and grunting against the strain of holding back on his impending orgasm. James’ breath ruffled at his Sir’s tightly curled pubic hair, blasting out from his nose in short huffs as he moaned around the obstruction in his throat. 

“Fuck fuck fuck...” Greg yanked him off again, keeping tight hold of the hair at the back of James’ head as he briefly and blindly struggled against him, straining to reach his prize. Greg squirmed against the mattress as he clamped his fingers around the base of his cock, squeezing his eyes shut against the vision of his darling pet simply dying to get his mouth around him again.

“Please oh God oh please...” James moaned like a two-penny whore and pulled against Greg’s hold, a thin string of saliva hanging from his bottom lip. “Need to feel you taste you drink you down oh God please...”


	5. Chapter 5

James stopped in his halfhearted thrashing as three fingers were abruptly shoved into his mouth, his eyes rolling back in pleasure as he sucked at them greedily, opening up his throat as Greg probed deeper. “Yeah, thought that might shut you up.” Greg gave his pet a little shake. “Listen up, slut. You’re here to be used, yeah? Right now, that’s purely at my discretion. John and I have plans for you tonight, and no amount of pathetic begging or sexy wriggling is going to change that. So you just shut up and take what I give you or else I’ll be sending you on your way without even showing you the wonderful surprise that we have lined up for you.” James blinked and nodded cautiously, his tongue still working at Greg’s thick digits. “I mean it, pet. Calm yourself.”

James nodded again, this time taking a moment to close his eyes, to take in steadying breaths as Greg’s fingers were removed. He gave out a silent cheer as he became aware of shifting in front of him, as his Sir’s body heat moved closer. He instinctively dropped his mouth open as something nudged at his lips, opening his eyes and looking up into Greg’s determined face as he stepped even closer. 

And then he could see nothing but the blur of his Sir’s skin, feel nothing but thick flesh being rammed in deep as his head was held steady and oh, oh the sheer bliss of being used, of being put in his proper place, nothing but a willing hole prostrated at the feet of this beautifully forceful man... James melted into Greg’s solid grip, opening himself up wide as his own anticipation ratcheted up to an almost impossible degree. He hummed and moaned and swallowed hard as his Sir’s rock-hard cock violated his mouth, his throat, swelling even further as Greg’s thighs trembled, but then he pulled away with a sharp growl, stepping back as James fell forward, catching himself on his good arm.

Greg growled again, shaking his head as he pressed the flat of his palm to his erection, digging the heel of his hand into his pubic bone. He lifted his free hand as he backed away toward the door, pointing at James as he panted quietly, rearranging himself on the cushion. “Stay.” Still holding his cock down, Greg slipped out the bedroom door and down the corridor. 

James shakily lifted his arms over his head, letting out a quiet curse as something twinged in his lower back. Although he had been commanded to stay, both of his Sirs understood his limitations and had granted him the freedom to move as necessary. They both knew how unexpectedly a muscle could cramp, or how quickly a joint might lock into place, and as those occurrences usually curtailed the playtime that they had been enjoying, they knew better than to insist that he keep to one position. 

And so when Greg returned, it was to find James bent over the edge of the mattress, his reddened bum fully on display as he rested his torso on the bed and stretched his arms out in front of him. James smirked into the duvet as he heard the distinctive catch of his Sir’s breath, taunting him with a little roll of his hips. 

He’d expected to be subjected to another series of sharp smacks on his still-sensitive arse as he heard Greg’s steps move closer, but his Sir still somehow managed to catch him by surprise. James let out a little yelp with each new strike, his body jerking away against his will. He moaned low as Greg bent over him, slipping his cock into the cleft of his arse, pressing him harder into the bed. “Saucy little tart, putting yourself on display like that. Hoping to get a bit more than promised, hm?”

“N-no, Sir - I...”

Greg hummed quietly in his ear, straightening up and running his hands down either side of James’ spine. “I know, pet. Just got a little stiff, yeah?”

James nodded, biting his lip as a fine sheen of sweat broke out over his forehead, as his eyes prickled with tears. “Sorry, Sir I’m so sorry I do try you know - I try so hard...”

“Oh God...” Greg swiftly bent over again, gently nuzzling at James’ cheek. “I know. We both know, and we are so proud of you. Every day we tell each other how lucky we are to have such a lovely and obedient pet, how blessed we are each time you come back to us.” Greg nipped at his ear, sliding his hand down to cup at his pet’s arse, squeezing it hard. “It’s okay, pet. It’s all okay. You’re doing beautifully.”

James nodded slightly, wiping his tears on the duvet as Greg scratched his nails down his back and dug into the tender meat of his arse. “Such a dirty thing you are for us - such a good boy.”

_ “Hnghk.” _

Greg laughed quietly. “Now, up on the bed. You know how I want you.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greg finally lets himself go...
> 
> Please do comment - even filthy porn needs encouragement!
> 
> ;-p

James gasped with delight and pushed up against the weight holding him down, his whole body practically vibrating against the mattress. “Oh, yes Sir!” He waited rather impatiently for Greg to step away, shifting around the side of the bed to retrieve his mobile from where it had fallen. James scrambled up as quickly as he was able and rolled over on his back, wriggling with shoulders and feet until his head was hanging off the edge. He grinned breathlessly up at the underside of Greg’s cock as it was dangled in his face, straining to reach up and give it a little lick.

Greg chided him with a bit of a slap across the cheek, his cock leaving a smear of moisture behind as James let out a childish giggle. “Ah-ah, pet - you know better than to take without permission. Wait like a proper little slut.”

“Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir.” James blinked and put on a deceptively innocent look as Greg’s mobile was pointed at him once again, smiling guilelessly as the head of his Sir’s cock was dragged over his swollen lips. He obligingly opened up as Greg tapped at his chin, moaning low as the hot flesh was dipped against his tongue ever so lightly. 

He cheered silently at the uneven tempo of his Sir’s breath, at the ragged desperation in his voice. “Fuck, so beautiful.” The phone was once again discarded as Greg repositioned himself at the top of James’ head, reaching out to tweak his nipples as he slipped back into his mouth. “You’ve been very good for me, pet. It’s time for your treat.” Greg huffed out a quiet laugh as James let out a strangled but undeniable cheer, pushing himself in deep and sliding out again easily. “Besides, my bollocks are positively aching at this point - I think if I don’t let myself get off soon, they’ll just revolt and unload all over you anyway...”

James’ startled guffaw was neatly cut off as Greg stuffed himself down his throat, as he leant over and braced his hands on either side of his pet’s torso and started to pump into him with long, steady strokes. James squirmed against him briefly, but his Sir knew his tells, and pulled out just far enough to enable him to take in a solid breath before shoving his way back in ruthlessly, taking his pleasure from his pet’s body in the way he knew he needed. 

James moaned unabashedly as he was assaulted, letting his senses overload on the smell and taste and impending bliss of his Sir. His right hand came up to wrap loosely around Greg’s arm above his elbow, tightening down only slightly as he felt the fleeting pressure of his Sir’s lips brushing over his knuckles. James let himself go mostly limp, placing his body and indeed, his life, into his Sir’s extremely capable hands. 

James’ trust wasn’t something that was easily earned, but from the first night that they had met and played together, it was something that had been granted to Greg almost instinctively. And of course John had already proved worthy of his trust so many years back, during the heat and chaos of the battlefield. These were the only two people that James had ever willingly laid himself out for, with no doubts in his mind and absolutely no fear in his heart. 

With his head swimming due to a lack of air and high on the knowledge of the pleasure he was granting, James was only dimly aware that his Sir was near to his finish, his cock growing ever harder as it was pushed into him almost frantically, and he held fast even as he tried to take him in further, his neck aching as he tilted his head back as far as he could, opening his throat wide and granting access to his deepest, darkest places. He moaned in gratitude as he felt the first hot splash against his oesophagus, taking in a harsh, rattling breath as Greg’s cock was withdrawn, as he fumbled with it and pumped out a few stripes over James’ chin and chest. 

Greg sighed with relief as he shoved it back in, grinding his bollocks against James’ face as his cock twitched and spurted out the remainder of his considerable load. Withdrawing slightly, he held himself up with shaky arms as James whimpered and continued to suckle on him from his compromised position. Although Greg didn’t tend toward uncomfortable sensitivity directly after his finish and was usually willing to let James keep him in his mouth until he had softened completely, this time he found it to be just a bit too much and he reluctantly pulled free. He crouched down to nuzzle at James’ sweaty temple as he let out an anguished sound, praising and comforting him with wordless murmurs as he caught his own breath. 

“Shh, pet. It’s just a bit much now, yeah? Maybe later, if you aren’t completely knackered by the time we’re done with you, okay? I’ll let you keep me in your mouth all night long if you like.”

James smiled brightly through the muck on his face, nodding slightly. “Yes, Sir. Sorry for taking liberties.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wee bit of aftercare, but only in preparation for more...
> 
> Always more! Please do comment - kisses to all my lovelies!

“Oh, you were fucking brilliant and you know it.” James rolled his eyes as the mobile was once again pointed at him. Greg was obviously far too eager to show their other partner the mess that he had made of their pet as he clicked away, angling his phone this way and that. His Sir took yet another photo as he swirled his fingers through his cooling come and shoved three of them deep into James’ mouth, feeding it to him. “He’s gonna be in absolute agony by the time he gets home after all of this - I better make sure you’re ready for him.” Greg gently cupped the back of James’ neck and helped get him propped up against the pillows at the head of the bed. “But first...” He handed James the cup of water he had retrieved during his brief absence, tapping him lightly on the nose as he vanished across the hall.

James obediently drank his water in small sips, smiling vaguely as he listened to the contented whistling lilting over the sound of splashing water. When Greg came back in, his spent prick had been neatly tucked away and he was bearing damp flannels in addition to a few other objects. James continued to drink as he was wiped clean, eyeing the pile of towels and the rather industrial sized bottle of lube with interest. He tipped up his cup as he drank the last of it down, stifling a somewhat substantial belch with the back of his hand as Greg leant in to give him a grateful peck on the cheek. 

His Sir pulled back with a crooked smile on his face. “That was rather impressive.”

_ “Erm.” _

Greg blushed heartily as he dropped his own gaze. “Must have made you swallow a fair amount of air. Sorry, pet.”

James shook his head even as another small exhalation was forced from his belly. “Never apologise for that. Ever.” He held up his cup again, turning it upside down for inspection.

“Good boy. Health check, pet.”

James closed his eyes and tilted his head as he wiggled his fingers and toes, rolling his neck and shoulders as he tried to take note of all his delicate bits. He frowned slightly as he looked at his Sir, shrugging vaguely. “Little stiff, but nothing more than usual, really.”

“Alright. Why don’t you go on a little wander anyway, maybe take care of any business that needs doing while I set up in here.”

“Yes, Sir.” James gave himself over to an enthusiastic snog that effectively made his brain short out a bit - enough so that Greg had to prod him back onto his feet and push him in the direction of the bathroom, laughing quietly at him as he stumbled out. 

James drank a bit more water after he pissed, splashing a bit over his face and chest as well. The flannels were nice, but they could only do so much against Greg’s come, which was naturally a bit stickier than some others that he had encountered and even more so after an extended oral session like the one they had just enjoyed. James stretched his neck out, placing a hand over his throat as he recalled the sensation of being filled, of willingly being trapped underneath his Sir. He gave out a pleasurable shudder and stepped back out into the hall.

There really wasn’t much too room to ‘wander’ as he had been bade, but James knew that Greg was just ensuring that he would remain in good working order for the next few hours, so he paraded up and down the corridor, taking a moment here and there to stretch. He was on his third rotation of gentle exercises, striving to touch his toes, when he heard the unmistakable intake of breath behind him. Standing up slowly and turning around, he ducked his head at the heat coming from his Sir’s eyes, shuffling his feet awkwardly. 

“Pet, come.” James hastened over to Greg’s imperious finger, pointing at a spot near his feet. Unsure as to whether he wanted him to kneel, he started to bend his knees, but he was taken about the waist and abruptly turned around instead. He bit back on the low squeals that were forced from his lips as he was spanked quite soundly again, leaning into his Sir’s hold as he obediently stuck his arse out a bit further. Greg’s breath was harsh in his ear as he bent closer, running his hand over the freshly pinkened flesh. “Got to keep this nice and hot for John, don’t we, pet?” 

James moaned low, nodding his head. “Oh yes, Sir. Please, Sir. I want... _Ngk._ ”

Greg pondered him with raised eyebrows, his lips turning up delightfully. “You want - what?”

James bit his lip and tilted his head, looking Greg in the eye. “Please, Sir - I want some more.”

Greg laughed boisterously, pinching his tender bum and twisting the flesh viciously. He tightened his hold as James went limp in his grip, his head dropping deferentially once more. “Oh, you’ll get more, you poor orphan child.” He delivered on his promise, striking hard at his pet’s exposed bum until it was glowing with warmth, until James was twisting in his grip with his teeth buried in his bottom lip. “That’s it...”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James learns what is expected of him - and he has no objections!
> 
> Heh. 
> 
> Comments always appreciated! *muah*!

James whimpered quietly as he was shuffled back toward the bed, going down onto the mattress on his hands and knees. He crawled toward the inviting pile of pillows that had been stacked up in the middle, carefully arranging his hips over the towel that had been draped over them. Drawing the additional pillow toward his head, he wiggled into place as Greg ran his hands soothingly over his upraised bottom.

“Such a good boy.” James lifted an eyebrow as a bundle of black canvas was set down by his head. “And good boys get rewards, don’t they, pet?”

“Sir?” At Greg’s silent nod, James lifted himself up on his good arm and reached out to tug the ties on the bundle loose, rolling it out until it laid flat on the mattress. He blinked at the series of aluminum rods tucked into individual pockets, each successively larger than the previous. He pulled out the largest and noted that there was a slight knob on each end, and that one end was marginally smaller than the other. He compared it to the size of his fist and swallowed hard as he realised that the diameter was just a shade bigger. “Um?”

Greg chuckled softly as he caressed him, rubbing soothing circles over his upper back and along his spine. “Dilators, pet. We’re going to stretch you out nice and wide.” Greg paused as James seemed to consider this, his hand clutching tighter to the rod. “Depending on how far we can go, what you’re comfortable with and what your body can handle - well - John and I would rather like to take you at the same time.”

James stiffened and turned to stare at Greg, his eyes wide. “Both of you fucking me at once?” At Greg’s definitive nod, a harsh shudder rocked through James’ body, making his neck contort slightly. Waving away the sudden look of concern that was turned on him, James reached for the smallest rod and nearly beaned his Sir with it as he thrust it in his direction. “Yes, yes oh sweet _Christ_ yes!”

Greg laughed brightly as he laid down next to him, taking hold of the dilator and tapping James on the nose with it. “Enthusiastic consent noted, pet.” He shivered in his turn, running one finger up the crack of his pet’s arse. “Jesus, this is gonna be... _Uhn_.” He rolled over to kiss James softly, running his thumb over his cheek. “Thank you, pet.” Still caressing him idly, Greg took in a deep breath. “Right - so. Procedure. I will be taking my time here, so no begging to move faster. I do not want to injure you, so as always, I will be doing random check-ins.” James nodded, biting his lip to curtail his eagerness. “I will also be taking a moment here and there to maintain that lovely colour on your bottom, so be prepared for that as well. We will be taking breaks as I deem necessary, for hydration and maybe snacks as well as walkies.” James snorted and shook his head, rolling his eyes at his Sir’s choice of words. His stomach flipped at the wickedly humorous look in Greg’s eyes and he settled back down, no longer fighting the goofy grin he knew was on his own face.

“Agreed, Sir.”

“Is there anything else you can think of that I may have neglected?” Greg leant in for another kiss as James shook his head, warming the first dilator by slowly rolling it back and forth in his hands. “Good, pet.” He tilted his head as he shifted onto his knees by his pet’s side, running the metal rod up the inside of his thigh. “Did you clean yourself properly before coming to see us?”

James frowned. “Of course, Sir.”

Greg tsked at him gently. “No need to take offence, I was just making sure.”

James ducked his head deferentially, feeling a bit of heat washing down the back of his neck. “Sorry, Sir.”

He only received a soft hum in response, but just as he was about to turn and glance over his shoulder, he felt a gentle shifting on the mattress as his Sir settled himself between his spread thighs, and two hot hands squeezing at his equally toasty bum. Holding his breath, James froze as still as he could as his swollen arse-cheeks were spread open, as Greg leant in ever closer and blew a cool breath over his pucker. He bit back on a quiet groan at the first wet lick, subtly pushing his hips up higher to grant more access.

“Oh, no, pet - that won’t do.” Greg pinched at James’ perineum, reaching underneath to pull his pet’s soft cock down so that it was peeking from between his legs. “I want to hear you.”

“Ah!” James’ back bowed as Greg planted his face between his cheeks, ruthlessly grinding his stubble into his sensitive flesh. “Oh yes, Sir!” Greg relented slightly as James’ hips jerked away reflexively, making growling noises low in his chest as he kissed and licked and sucked. James moaned and squealed as he wriggled and writhed, delighting in the feel of his hole opening up under his Sir’s loving ministrations. He rocked back into each slippery intrusion, vocalising his pleasure as Greg pushed into him with his tongue and scraped at his rim with his teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd or brit-picked. Characters not mine, but the situation definitely is!
> 
> If you'd like to get notifications from tumblr, I'm at 'bitemebat.tumblr.com'. Come follow me, and you'll get pretty boys and soft kitties on your dash!


End file.
